


Cada Sapato Nessa Rua

by efieme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80's, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, anos 80, homofobia, kyungsoo criança observadora, sekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efieme/pseuds/efieme
Summary: Pegadas se apagam rapidamente, mas aqueles calçados deixados para trás permaneciam por um bom tempo como pistas de histórias sem ninguém para contar.





	Cada Sapato Nessa Rua

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de 84 anos sumida, cá estou de volta e trazendo uma onezinha de dor. Originalmente postei esta história comunidade Amino EXO 사랑, onde era uma das escritoras da equipe de fanfics. A comunidade fechou, então nem faz mais sentido eu colocar link. Mas está postada também no Spirit Fanfics.
> 
> Adivinha quem peguei o próprio tênis/sapatinho(?) e tirou foto no meio da garoa pra fazer a capa da fanfic? Pois então. 
> 
> Nos vemos nas notas finais. Até mais e boa leitura! <3

            Naquelas ruas pouco movimentadas de vila, onde os terrenos baldios se tornam lixeiras aos olhos dos moradores e os transeuntes constantes são cães em busca de comida, não é raro encontrar calçados pelas calçadas cobertas de lama ou irregulares pontos de grama, dos mais desgastados até os que ainda poderiam ter uma longa vida útil pela frente. Maior parte deles tem o mesmo destino: Serem cobertos pela poeira e ocultados gradativamente pela grama a cada pessoa que os chuta de seu caminho, até que a prefeitura decida que é hora de capinar e limpar certo ponto da cidade.

 

            O garoto que sempre depois da aula passava por aquelas ruas de olhar baixo — não por tristeza ou por insegurança, mas sim em uma análise que de primeira não percebia estar fazendo do caminho —, Kyungsoo, nunca deixou de reparar naqueles calçados. Ele acreditava que cada um deles poderia ter história. Talvez fosse uma verdade em relação aqueles já tão velhos: Um que poderia ter sido o sapato usado na festa de debutante por aquela que hoje já podia estar se tornando uma jovem mãe; outro que teria acompanhado o homem em seus momentos de dificuldade, até que após a volta por cima, fosse substituído por um par novo.

            Carregado de seu pessimismo, fruto do acúmulo de informações, ele chegou a cogitar a possibilidade daquilo ser pista de um crime cruel. As notícias corriam, as garotas tinham medo e os sádicos, ainda não descobertos, estavam à solta. Poderia ser de uma cinderela, mas sem nenhum príncipe para a buscar e com a meia-noite marcando perigosamente no relógio.

            Ele sacudia a cabeça e apertava as pálpebras uma contra a outra numa tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos ruins que sabia que eram fruto de uma realidade latente. Então, seguia para casa sem dar um pio, pensava nas suas tarefas da escola e todas aquelas teorias morriam até o dia seguinte.

 

+

 

            1980.

 

            Naquelas ruas pouco movimentadas de vila, onde os terrenos baldios iam dando lugar a casinhas simples e espaçadas e enchiam os olhos felizes das famílias tradicionais que finalmente estabeleciam o seu lugar, era tudo muito limpo, um horizonte muito aberto, tudo muito  _certo_ , e mesmo humildemente, tudo no seu  _devido lugar_.

            E até aquele momento, Jongin se sentia no lugar certo. Com a família harmoniosa e sorridente, a turma do colégio que estava ali para o que desse e viesse e aquele que morava na casa ao lado, seu melhor amigo, Sehun. Tudo em plena ordem e num ritmo de vida pacato onde o estresse não era figura recorrente.

 

            Calçou seus sapatos marrons e deu seu característico nó desajeitado. Naquele sábado de brandos raios de sol, ele daria seus passeios desde as vendas até o laguinho no ponto mais isolado por matos no bairro para fazer quicar pequenas pedras sobre a água. Café da manhã, um tchau para a mãe e a irmã e logo estava com os pés para fora de casa. O pai saíra mais cedo para trabalhar em sua banca de venda na feira, ofertando a lenha à promoção.

            Jongin não seguiria seu percurso só.

            — Então, vamos dar umas bandas?

            — O dia tá bom pra isso mesmo.

 

            Na porta da casa de Sehun, mostravam um ao outro caras animadas. Não tinha nada de especial para se fazer naquele dia, mas todo dia a companhia um do outro era, sem que fosse assim classificada, especial. Dos oito anos até aquele momento, na entrada dos dezoito, sempre tendo a presença um do outro como um dos pilares de uma rotina tão agradável.

            Na venda, compraram as uvas finalmente trazidas pelo verão, cumprimentaram a todos com seus sorrisos encantadores de jovens a todo gás, zanzaram entre os pequenos grupos de freguesia e tomaram rumo ao laguinho. Um caminho um tanto longo e mais silencioso conforme se aproximavam do destino.

 

            Jongin contava histórias que ouviu dos velhos conversadores de porta de bar, Sehun de algum boato que outro da zona, e ambos compartilhavam risos gostosos e soltos até que um silêncio, em nada desagradável, se instalasse e restasse ali apenas as uvas, o silêncio, eles e sorrisos cúmplices.

            Aqueles sorrisos vinham se tornando mais e mais frequentes nos últimos tempos, e não tinham mais o tom travesso do fim de infância. Eram carregados de uma áurea que mesmo que estivessem começando a perceber em seus âmagos, não davam nome. Só estava ali, e era bom, aquecia o peito, fazia querer continuar aquela caminhada por um longo tempo.

            Chegando às margens do laguinho, depois de atravessar os poucos matos, se sentaram sob a copa de uma árvore. Sombra, brisa, bela vista e uvas. Sorrisos e perguntas de uma juventude curiosa.

 

            — Jongin, o que acha das meninas do colégio? — Sehun mantinha o olhar no laguinho e sua voz tinha um tom que simulava despretensão.

            — São bonitas, né? — Jongin parecia mais estar perguntando a opinião do outro do que respondendo ao questionamento. As pedrinhas já pulavam na superfície da água e o som era suave e relaxante.

            — São. Já convidou alguma pra passear?

            — Na verdade, ontem mesmo uma me chamou, aquela baixinha, sabe? A filha do dono da banca do peixe. Eu fui, mas não sei, não foi muito empolgante. Ela é uma pessoa legal, só que eu não consegui me sentir naquela euforia que os nossos colegas contam. Nenhuma me chamou a atenção, também. — A voz dele demonstrava tédio ao contar tal episódio. —Mas e você, hein?

            — Mesma coisa.

 

            O silêncio se instaurou mais uma vez. Longos minutos de breves olhares que desviavam para os gravetos no chão, entravam em contato novamente, fugiam para o laguinho e ficavam nesse ciclo sem trégua. O primeiro a se fazer audível, novamente, foi Sehun.

            — Eu quero que você me diga o que mais te empolga. Se não for a companhia maravilhosa do seu melhor amigo aqui, não tem problema, eu posso lidar com isso. — Disse com um toque dramático e puxando uma risada no final. Algo em si não parecia do seu normal, uma inquietude discreta estava ali e nenhum dos dois ousava a apontar. Mas ela estava se tornando cada vez mais incômoda, como se cutucasse a ambos querendo dizer alguma coisa que não se queria pôr em palavras por nenhuma das partes, mas por ambas se queria ouvir.

            — É, não é a companhia do meu melhor amigo.

 

            Olhares presos um ao outro e sílabas presas nas cordas vocais por alguns instantes.

 

            — É a presença desse cara, o Sehun.

 

            Calados.

 

            — Por que você está falando de mim como se estivesse falando de uma pessoa que não está aqui e como se eu não fosse o seu melhor amigo...? — Saliva grossa passando pela garganta.

            — Estou falando assim te despersonificando dessa figura de melhor amigo, estou falando de você num todo.

            — E por quê...? — Ambos agora tinham uma respiração pesada como se sobre o peito de cada um fossem empilhados tijolos. Jongin estava hesitando, mas seu rosto não demonstrava apreensão ou medo.

            — Eu acho que já não somos melhores amigos há um bom tempo.

            A expressão de Sehun era de uma descrença tamanha que logo Jongin percebeu que ele tinha entendido tudo errado. Não se tratava de querer cortar relações ou que Sehun estar entediante demais para continuar sendo seu melhor amigo, mas sim que no mais intrínseco de seus sentimentos, aquilo já tinha tomado proporções que passavam dos limites do que eles tinham estabelecido como uma grande amizade.

            — Eu não quero que você fique com nojo de mim, e sei que você não vai ficar. Te conheço bem o suficiente pra perceber que não sou o único aqui se sentindo assim. — Estava sendo bem honesto consigo mesmo e com Sehun como sentia necessidade de ser há um bom tempo.

            Sehun entendeu, porque conhecia aquele sentimento.

 

            Mais nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita. Um beijo que parecia ter sido esperado por ambos por muito tempo foi consumado com necessidade e mesmo durando por longos instantes, parecia não matar a vontade. Ela crescia conforme caía a ficha de que era recíproco.

 

+

 

            Dois meses se seguiram preenchidos por carinhos, de beijos até cafunés entre abraços. E ali estavam no quarto de Jongin numa certa noite exatamente assim: Sobre a cama, Sehun abraçado a ele, mais ou menos sobre seu peito, mas se levantasse um pouco a cabeça, estaria ao alcance de beijar seu pescoço. E o fez. Uma, duas, cinco vezes.

 

            — Você não tem medo? — Jongin perguntou com um tom sério enquanto encarava o teto.

            — Do quê?

            — Deles descobrirem.

            — Nós já falamos sobre isso... Ter eu tenho, mas é uma consequência que eu já assumi assim que me dei conta que é recíproco. Eu vou continuar contigo independentemente disso.

            Um longo olhar até que um beijo os fizesse fechar os olhos. Um beijo de confiança e companheirismo.  _Aqui para o que der e vier._

            Mas a calma daquele momento tão sincero e puro foi quebrada pelo abrir de uma porta e em seguida, gritos de uma voz grossa. Aquele touro que vinha furiosamente em direção aos dois era, originalmente, o pai de Jongin.

 

            Sem espaço para conversa, explicação. Apenas um soco no olho de Jongin, os dois sendo arrastados para a sala de estar e a família assustada e confusa sem entender o motivo da raiva do pai. Sehun e Jongin ouviram as palavras mais odiosas e nojentas de suas vidas e o desespero os bateu tão forte quanto os punhos daquele homem forte pelo trabalho com a lenha.

            Assim que ele deu as costas para puxar os próprios cabelos e bater na parede, os restou correr. Correr como nunca. Sair pela porta sem olhar para trás e ou dizer adeus. Percorrer de mãos dadas num aperto desesperado aquelas calçadas que misturavam grama e uma terra levemente lamacenta pelas chuvas calmas daquele verão.

            O nós desajeitados dos sapatos marrons de Jongin se desfizeram e no meio da corrida deixaram os pés, quase fazendo com que caísse. Mas seu equilíbrio foi maior, porque se ele se permitisse ir ao chão, não seria mais capaz de se levantar. O pai vinha em sua direção sem parar, sem perder a velocidade. Conforme corria, mais se dava conta de que já não estava mais no lugar certo há muito tempo.

 

+

 

            Talvez as teorias de Kyungsoo não estivessem tão erradas. Ele não viu para saber, ele nem era nascido para ter ideia. Mas aquele par de sapatos marrons perdidos há mais de trinta anos, desgastados no tempo, recolhidos pela limpeza e sem destino certo, apenas reforçavam o pensamento de que talvez cada calçado nessa rua, cada item perdido, seja um pedaço de uma história deixada para trás, sem um narrador para a dar voz. Feliz, triste ou até quem sabe, trágica.

            Sehun e Jongin não voltaram para buscar aqueles sapatos, pois não havia para onde voltar. E enquanto corriam, nem mesmo sabiam se tinham para onde ir. E se tiveram, ninguém daquelas ruas pouco movimentadas de vila chegou a saber. Não deixaram explicações, recado, adeus. Apenas sapatos nessa rua.

**Author's Note:**

> Pessoas pessimistas e que ficam pensando umas coisas muito aleatórias add o Kyungsoo e eu. Essa fanfic resultou exatamente das minhas especulações sobre calçados abandonados, porque aqui onde eu moro tem muito disso, assim como óbvios rastros de crimes, como a roupa ensanguentada com marcas de faca que encontrei perto da entrada do campus da minha faculdade tempos atrás. Então, assim como o Kyungsoo, eu sempre penso o pior. 
> 
> Enfim, era isso. Se você leu até aqui, muito obrigada. Mesmo.  
> Dúvidas, saudades, socos na minha cara e bolos de chocolate > https://twitter.com/efiememe  
> Vocês também podem https://curiouscat.me/efieme  
> Vejo vocês na próxima! <3


End file.
